


[Podfic] (A pair of Fluffy Bagginshield tumblr-fics)

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being podfics of a pair of fluffy Thorin/Bilbo tumblr fics written by darth_stitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (A pair of Fluffy Bagginshield tumblr-fics)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dwarves are by Nature a Very Private People](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21114) by darth_stitch. 
  * Inspired by [The Funny Thing about Endearments...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21115) by darth_stitch. 



**Title:** Dwarves are by Nature a Very Private People  
 **Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo  
 **Rating:** general  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 3 minutes 37 seconds  
 **download** [as an mp3 (3MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dwarves-are-by-nature-very-private-people)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  


 

 **Title:** Dwarves and Endearments  
 **Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo  
 **Rating:** general  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 3 minutes 45 seconds  
 **download** [as an mp3 (4MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/funny-thing-about-endearments)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
